


What is blue and pink

by Spectral_Mist, Twilight Fang (Asthenos)



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Mist/pseuds/Spectral_Mist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Twilight%20Fang
Summary: This is just a very short fluffy fic where Egon celebrates Christmas morning with Peter. Christmas has always been difficult for Egon... until now.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Peter Venkman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	What is blue and pink

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the ending to **What should have been** but I cut it because I felt like it was a bit boring and overdone. I also wasn’t sure what readers would think of Egon’s Christmas present. I’m posting it separately in the offhand chance that someone might want to read it. Thanks to **Tamori** whose comment persuaded me to post this. And thank you to everyone else who took the time to comment /leave kudos on my other fics! o(*^▽^*)o
> 
> **I have added my alternate user ID Asthenos to this fanfic while I debate over whether or not I will merge the two accounts**

The morning sun was still a good twenty or so minutes from making an appearance over the horizon when Ray woke everyone up with his joyous shouts - that and the ruckus he was making by tearing into his Christmas presents.

“Wow! A Lego Mars Research Shuttle and a Nintendo Switch! You guys are the best!”

Peter groaned by Egon’s ear when Ray clambered on top of them both to give them a humongous hug. “Ray, your knee is jabbing into my ribs,” Peter complained.

“Not to mention my lower back,” Egon echoed Peter’s discomfort. Ray’s childlike enthusiasm often resulted in someone getting injured, or poked in the eye with a plastic toy.

“You oughta stop buying him those things if you don’t like gettin’ pounced on,” Winston sagely rumbled from where he was hiding with his head inside his sleeping bag. “Try books next time. The most damage they can do are paper cuts.”

“Aww, you just ruined the surprise,” Ray complained.

“I fail to see why you would be surprised by Winston’s Christmas presents. They are always quite predictable.” Egon snuggled closer to Peter inside the sleeping bag, not wanting to leave the warm cocoon that they’d shared during the night. Whatever was waiting for him under the tree could continue to wait for him at least an hour longer. Egon couldn’t remember feeling this content and he was not about to trade that feeling or Peter’s embrace for a stack of books from Winston - no offence to Winston.

“Stop being tactful, Egon. We all know to expect books from Winston. Same as Winston knows he’s gonna get books from us,” Peter said with an amused laugh.

“FYI, Peter, I didn’t get you any books this year because I’m beginning to doubt your ability to read them,” Winston snarked back.

“Ouch! Someone needs their morning coffee,” Peter commented, taking the insult in stride. “C’mon sleeping beauty, let’s see what Santa brought us so we can promptly go back to sleep afterwards.” Peter nudged Egon and tenderly kissed his forehead.

Being kissed by Peter was a very nice way to start the day. It was also all the motivation Egon needed to sit up and reach for his glasses. They were still where he’d left them the night before, lying on top of a very big box that was covered with Christmas reindeer wrapping paper. Whoever had wrapped it had done a poor job because the paper was overlapped in all the oddest spots, and the amount of tape that had been used was unsightly. That meant that the culprit was either Ray or Peter. The former set about wrapping presents a little too gleefully, and the latter was sloppy by nature.

{ _Merry Christmas, Egon ♡}_

 _This is for me?_ Egon studied the large box with undisguised interest and anticipation. It was obviously from Peter because that heart had been added as an afterthought in a different colored ink, no doubt sometime last night. Peter’s presents were often difficult to guess because of the sporadic way the psychologist went shopping. He picked up things on a whim so you never knew what his Christmas gifts were going to be. Sometimes they could be incredibly thoughtful, while other times they ended up at the back of the closet, never to be seen or heard from again.

Peter was already aggressively ripping open his presents, and there were no rules when it came to what was opened or when, so Egon dragged the box closer to the sleeping bag and set to work unwrapping it. He did so in a methodical way, carefully prying off the individual layers of tape, before peeling away the wrapping paper to expose the simple white box that it was hiding. Wondering why Peter had needed such a large box, Egon lifted the lid and reached inside to pull out his present.

Egon’s hands closed around something extremely soft and furry. Was it clothing? Maybe a pillow? But it was shaped awfully peculiar with all sorts of irregular pieces sticking out from its center. Due to the configuration of the object, Egon had a bit of difficulty removing it from the box. It slid up inch by inch, having been crammed in there with no space to spare. As soon as the object cleared the box, a long tail and a set of furry wings sprang up from the main body of a very cheerful looking creature.

At first, Egon wasn’t sure what he was looking at because in all his life he had never expected to receive anything so cute or cuddly. Gradually, his mind overcame the mental block that had been installed there to prevent him from longing for or enjoying stuffed animals. He held what was unquestionably a plush dragon in front of him, his heart nearly bursting with joy. Peter had got him an adorable blue dragon with soft pink wings, pink glass eyes, and a pink tail. Not only was the dragon cuter than anything Egon imagined he had any right to receive, but it was also designed in Egon’s favorite colors - teal blue and magenta pink. There was even the possibility that Peter had had the creature custom made because there weren’t any visible labels on it.

“That’s _awesome_!” Without warning, Ray plucked the dragon from Egon’s arms and eagerly swung it around in the air. “You must’ve gotten one of my presents by mistake, Egon. This is even better than my Dopey Dog plushy!”

Egon opened his mouth to protest but no words would come out. Instead, his eyes automatically filled with tears at the awful feeling of having his present taken away from him. It was like he was six years old all over again and his father was demanding that his mother return Lion-O to the store because Egon was not to be allowed any toys. But this time it was even worse because the present was from Peter, which made it hurt even more.

“Hey, Grinch,” Peter called out in a bit of a rough tone before snatching the dragon back from Ray. “Try reading the label. I got this for Egon, not you.”

But the damage had already been done. Egon felt years of pent-up trauma threatening to overwhelm him. Not only had he been deprived of toys, but he had also been cheated out of his childhood. While the other kids laughed and played with their Christmas presents, Egon had been locked indoors and forced to study. The desire to accelerate his rate of learning had always been innate, but the need to reject any and all youthful inclinations hadn’t been.

“Egon? Are you okay?” Peter knelt down in front of him, presenting him with that brightly grinning dragon once more. But Egon resisted, not wanting to touch it or grow attached to it lest it be taken from him again.

“Gosh, Egon, I’m sorry,” Ray apologized sheepishly, realizing the foolish mistake he had made. “I just assumed...”

Still, Peter persisted, pushing the dragon into Egon’s arms and then hugging Egon close. “I had this made for you after you had to give up your real dragon. This one won’t be so hard to look after. All he needs is a bit of love and a nice pillow to sit on. Think you can manage that?”

Too emotional to do more than nod, Egon buried his face into the dragon’s wings, feeling guilty that they were becoming moist with his tears. His glasses were also streaked with tears, but he left them as is, desperately squeezing the dragon in his arms. It was almost too good to be true that this incredibly cute plushy was his and his alone. It reminded him of the temporary pet dragon that he’d unwittingly inherited from his ancestor Zedikiah Spengler. That dragon had been frighteningly enormous and difficult to handle, but also overeager and dopey in a cute way. Egon missed his pet dragon dearly and found himself wishing that he could have found a place for it to live safely - where it wouldn’t harm itself or others. Sadly, such a place did not exist, so he had been forced to leave his loyal dragon in an eternal slumber at the bottom of a well.

“The next time don’t grab things from people. It’s rude,” Winston said sharply to Ray.

“It’s okay, Winston,” Egon sniffed as he tried to regain his composure. “Ray’s assumption was only logical considering as he is usually the only one who receives toys on Christmas Day.”

“I’m still really sorry I made you sad,” Ray mumbled dejectedly. “If it makes you feel any better, you can borrow my Dopey Dog today.”

“I think I will politely decline your generous offer,” Egon replied, which caused Ray to breathe a sigh of relief. “This is the only toy that I need.” He stroked the dragon’s smiling face and then turned back to kiss Peter on the lips. “Thank you, Peter. I will cherish Fungi always.”

Peter kissed Egon back and then made a face. “You’re not calling him Fungi, are you? Poor, poor dragon. You’re being named after a mushroom.”

Egon simply hugged Fungi tighter and closed his eyes, feeling tremendously fortunate to have fallen in love with a man as loving and thoughtful as Peter Venkman.


End file.
